Mine, Mine, Mine
"Mine, Mine, Mine" is a song from Disney's 1995 animated film Pocahontas. It features Governer Ratcliffe, Wiggins, the colonists, and John Smith after arriving to the New World. The song was performed by Ratcliffe and Wiggins' voice actor, the late David Ogden Stiers, John Smith's voice actor Mel Gibson, and a chorus as the colonists. Lyrics The gold of Cortes The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine every mountain And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny how I love it! Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny for cheap! Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny There'll be heaps of it ... And I'll be on top of the heap! My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter But think how they'll squirm When they see how I glitter! The ladies at court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He'll knight me... no, lord me! It's mine, mine, mine For the taking It's mine, boys Mine me that gold! With those nuggets dug... It's glory they'll gimme My dear friend, King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold...is mine! Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig! All of my life, I have searched for a land Like this one A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design Hundreds of dangers await And I don't plan to miss one In a land I can claim A land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine! Keep on working, lads Don't be shirking, lads Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold Beautiful gold! Mine Find a mother lode Then find another load! Dig! Dig! and diggety Dig! Dig! for that gold Make this island My land! Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys But I've got this crick in me spine This land we behold... This beauty untold... A man can be bold! It all can be sold! And the gold Is... Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! So go for the gold We know which is here All the riches here From this minute This land and what's in it is Mine! Dig and dig and diggety-dig! Hey nonny nonny nonny It's mine! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Pocahontas (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Pocahontas (Music From the Motion Picture)'' **''McDonald's Celebrates Disney Music - Volume 2: Rascal Songs'' **''Classic Disney - Volume III'' Gallery Images sword.jpg RatcliffePreparesToShootABird.jpg Villain-Spotlight-Series-Governor-Ratcliffe-from-Pocahontas-Bows.png Mine_Mine_Mine.png Radcliffe-in-Pocahontas-Defense-of-Villainy-.png 1248832_1374027930988_full.jpg Mine_Mine_Mine_-_Pocahontas.jpg brownorgy.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-3196.jpg Videos Official Mine, Mine, Mine Pocahontas "Mine, Mine" original Ending|Alternate ending sequence Covers Mine, Mine, Mine (Disney's Pocahontas) Jonathan Young ROCK METAL COVER|Jonathan Young Mine, Mine, Mine (Karaoke Instrumental Track) (In the style of Pocahontas)|ProSound Karaoke Trivia *Originally, after the final verse, the camera was to zoom out, showing the destruction and desolation that Ratcliffe's men had done to the area. However, after a negative reaction from test audiences, the ending was changed to simply zooming up to Ratcliffe's face while he smiled menacingly. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers